


Bound

by daggersandribbons



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a non-con Harley/Joker fic,<br/>I will post a con one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

There were days that Harley was silent. She did the laundry, read books, stayed out of costume, anything to get away from the monster she was. It was almost like her illnesses took a day off. She sat in the bathroom brushing her blonde locks.  
"Might have to cut it soon." She mumbled to herself. He swayed in, still in his costume.  
"Now why would you do that?" He asked. She didn't answer. He smiled as he walked towards her.   
"You look even better than when I first met you." He said.  
"When you conned me." She corrected and stood up. He slapped her and she fell to the ground.  
"I think you're getting your thoughts twisted." He said. She stood up.  
"Fuck you."   
He grabbed her arm.   
"Sounds good." He grinned and kissed her roughly. She squirmed and he sucked on her neck.  
"You are mine." He whispered. She tried again to get away again, but he gripped her wrist like a vice. He shoved her onto her bed and handcuffed her to the shower rod. He made sure the handcuffs would bloody her wrists if she fought. He ripped her shirt and bra off.  
"You are mine." He growled as he left hickies on her breasts. She shut her eyes, trying to find a justifiable reason for this. He cut her pants off with a knife, knicking her skin now and again. She whimpered and squirmed, causing her to scream when the cuffs cut her.  
"what beautiful noises." He smirked. He pulled off her thong. Harley hated herself for being aroused. He smirked and took off his pants. He was a sick man for being aroused at the sight of her pain. He rammed into her and she screamed in pain and pleasure. When he finished he undid the handcuffs and lifted her up. He carried her to her room, and threw her in like she was trash. He slammed the door shut and she looked at her wrists, proof she was bound to him.


End file.
